Mission
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Les S.A vont devoir se confronter à un problème, et comment finira tout ça? C'est une petite fan écrit avec une de mes amis, à ne pas prendre au sérieu. 4 chapitre. do je te deteste.
1. Mission Couples

**Prologue**

Un bon petit matin Finn et Ryu discutaient dans un zoo, devant la cage des singes. Quand une lycéenne s'approcha d'eux, avec un grand sourire, et leur dit :

Vous sortez ensemble ?

Quoi ? On n'est pas gay ! disent-ils en commençant à rougir.

Vous avez un problème contre les gay, et puis j'ai jamais dit ça… Vu que Finn est une fille, j'ai tort ?

Co…Comment tu sais ça toi ? s'écria Ryu, Finn lui (Heu elle) en restait bouche-bée.

Parce que je suis médium, leur répondit la jeune fille, en rallongeant encore plus son sourire.

En fait t'es qui, à part une médium ? dit Finn en la regardant de long en large.

Ca n'a aucune importance, dit la demoiselle, bon il se fait tard, à demain.

L'inconnue partit et leur dit en revoir avec un signe de la main. Ils se regardèrent en moment et dirent en cœur :

Encore plus suspect… Attends commença «à demain »

Chapitre 1

Le lendemain, dans la serre, tout la S.A discutait avec quelques intrus, Hikari faisait la folle dans les arbres, Kei lui disait de descendre, Akira se disputait avec Tadashi pour qu'il arrête de tout manger, et les autres faisait un Elexir (C'est un jeu où on lance des sorts à tout le monde: Il y a un sort où la personne qui le reçois doit dire « saperlipopette » à chaque fois qu'il parle), donc on s'entendait presque plus dans la salle. Quand une jeune fille entra dans la pièce, toutes personnes présentent se retournèrent pour savoir qui venait de rentrait, et après un moment de silence on entendit un crie (ou deux cries) le fendre qui venait de Ryu et Finn:

Toi ?

Bah, quoi elle ? dirent les autres étonnée.

Tu es la fille du zoo, non ?leur dit Ryu en gisent de réponse.

Non, j'habite pas au zoo, j'en suis navrée, mais c'est bien moi que vous avez croisé hier, dit la jeune fille, en reprenant le sourire de la veille.

Le zoo ? s'écria Hikari en sortant le tête des arbres

Oui, le zoo, dirent l'inconnue, Ryu et Finn en se tournant vers Hikari qui était derrière leur dos, et on était de la cage de ce que tu es entrain de faire.

Alisa rentra dans la serre pour voir Ryu, en mangeant des cookies bien évidemment. Alisa alla se précipiter sur lui, quand une voix l'interpella (s'était celle de l'inconnue vous l'aurait devinait) :

Toi, tu pourrais sortir avec le mec de l'hôpital.

Quel mec ?…Quel hôpital ? répondit Alisa choquée.

Le mec que Hikari a bousculé, à l'hôpital, en sortant de la chambre du père de Kei, répondit la jeune fille.

Ah…OK…D'accord, essaya de comprendre Alisa

Quel mec ? interrogea Kei en regardant fixement Hikari puis l'inconnue.

Mais t'énerve pas, elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui, dit la jeune fille, en fait j'ai fait une liste de qui je vois avec qui. Alors… Bien évidemment: Kei avec Hikari, puis Akira avec Tadashi, après Jun avec Sakura….

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pour cela, cria Sakura en se jetant sur Jun.

Oui… Bon, après, reprit la fille, Mégumi avec…Heu… on verra cela après, après il y a Ryu…on passe, Finn on passe aussi, la fille dit ces deux bon de phrase en voyant les yeux de Ryu lui lancer des éclairs, et donc il ne reste que Alisa avec le mec de l'hôpital, voilà c'est finit.

Et donc tu met qui avec Mégumi, Ryu et Finn, demanda Hikari toujours accrochée à son arbre.

Alors Mégumi avec… commença l'inconnue un avec un air un peu gêné.

Vous faites quoi les gens ? dit une voix connue de tout les S.A.

Yahiro ! Cette demoiselle nous disait qui elle mettait avec qui, dit Kei

Ah, mmh. Et elle me met avec qui ? répondit Yahiro.

Bah… Toi… Avec… Heu… bégaya la demoiselle.

Avec… ? dit Yahiro avec un grand sourire narquois.

Ryu, Jun, dit la jeune fille en les regardant, ne me tué pas… Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

_**SERAIT TU ENTRAIN DE DIRE MEGUMI AVEC LUI ? **_crièrent les deux garçon (même que leur voix en tremblait)

Bah… Oui… Et puis si t'es pas d'accord, Ryu, je dis le secret de ta chérie, dit-elle en reprenant toute sont assurance.

OK, OK, c'est bon, je tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit Ryu en rougissant.

_**RYU , QU 'EST-CE TU DIS ?**_ cria, encore plus fort que la dernière fois, Jun

Une petite voix ce fit entendre, c'était celle de Mégumi (et oui, elle sait parler).

Mais moi, Jun, je suis d'accord, dit-elle avec une toute minuscule voix.

Jun changea immédiatement de personnalité (Vous allez pas me croire mais il est tombé).

Mégumi ! Comment as-tu put succomber au charme de ce truand, dont le nom m'écœure, dit Jun

C'est qui le truand, dit Yahiro, qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire, en s'approchant de Jun.

Bah , Toi qui veux-tu que ça soit ? répondit Jun.

Yahiro tendit les bras pour l'étrangler, mais Mégumi s'interposa et dit :

Arrêté.

Voyant aucune réaction des deux garçons, elle ajouta :

Je reste entre vous deux, si vous arrêter pas maintenant.

Moi, je m'en fiche, si tu reste dans cette position, dit Yahiro.

D'un seul coup Jun remarqua que Yahiro avait les bras autour du coup de sa sœur et s'écria :

Lâche ma sœur, tout de suite, pervers.

Calme-toi Jun, cela n'a pas l'air de dérangeait ta sœur, hein Mégumi, lança Yahiro.

Euh…non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Mégumi en rougissant…Un peu.

Bon, tout finit bien, dit Ryu (et oui, ils sont toujours là, eux)

Tu es un traître, Ryu, dit Jun (toujours dans sa deuxième personnalité)

Pourquoi Ryu es un traître ? questionna Finn.

Tu as suivi la discussion, ou tu ne faisais je ne sais quoi ? dit Yahiro, qui avait toujours les bras autour de Mégumi.

Bah, non j'étais allé(e) chercher, avec Akira, des biscuits, gâteaux et du thé, dit Finn avec un plateau dans les mains.

Tu n'as pas à le savoir, dit Ryu un peu (trop, si vous voulez mon avis et même si vous le voulez pas) sèchement.

J'ai fait quoi ? Tu me fait plus confiance ! dit Finn éclatant en larmes.

Mais non, j'ai aucune raison de méfier de toi ! dit Ryu en le (la) prenant dans ses bras.

Pourquoi tu le prends dans tes bras ? cria Mégumi.

Jun regarda le « couple » enlacé, il en oublia Yahiro et toutes personnes présentes dans la serre se stoppèrent choquées, Akira en lâcha même ses gâteaux, Tadashi s'en arrêta de manger, Hikari en tomba de son arbres, Kei ne vient pas la rattraper, Mégumi en tomba dans les bras de Yahiro et Jun ne réagit point, seul Yahiro profitait de cette scène en ayant Mégumi dans les bras. L'inconnue, elle, regardait la scène avec amusement avec Sakura qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Quand ils reprirent leur esprit, une personnes que nous connaissons bien, Aoi, était arrivé.

Akira récupéra ses gâteaux, Tadashi recommença à manger, Kei alla récupérer Hikari, Jun réagit à la position sa sœur, en voulant tuer Yahiro, mais il fut retenu par Sakura, Mégumi, elle, s'en fichait de sa position et surtout Ryu et Finn arrêtèrent de s'enlaçaient.

Aoi regarda ce spectacle, puis vit l'inconnue, qui n'avait pas bougé, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Oh, rien. En fait, je sais de qui tu es amoureux, lui répondit la demoiselle.

Quoi ? Tu sais de qui je suis amoureux ? demanda Aoi, qui regardait la fille de travers.

Qui ? crièrent les autres.

Hikari, tu veux savoir de qui Aoi est amoureux ? dit la lycéenne

Pourquoi qu'à elle ? questionna Kei

Je te le dirais sûrement, ne t'inquiète pas, lui cria Hikari en partant avec l'inconnue.

L'inconnue chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Hikari devient pire qu'une Tomate trop mure.

En voyant cela Kei s'approcha à grand pas d'Hikari et l'inconnue. Il regarda l'inconnue puis Hikari et comprit qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. L'inconnue lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

Voilà, je te la rend.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Kei, en prenant Hikari dans ses bras.

Je lui ai dit trois lettre, répondit la fille.

C'est bien, il y en a 26, alors c'est lesquelles ? dit Kei

Si je te les dit, ce n'est pas marrant, dit la jeune inconnue.

Dis-le, je ne suis pas là pour rire, répondit sèchement Kei.

Non, je ne veux pas, dit la lycéenne, en tirant la langue.

Aoi, cria Kei, en se tournant vers le jeune homme, sans lâcher Hikari, tu es amoureux de qui ?

Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'a dit la jeune à Hikari, monsieur, lui dit Aoi.

L'inconnue s'approcha de Aoi et lui dit ce qu'elle pensait. Aoi en rougit, mais essaya de ne pas le montrait, envoyant cela, Hikari se cacha derrière Kei, qui un mauvais pressentiment et dit à l'inconnue :

Je pense savoir, de qui Aoi est amoureux pour toi et je pense que tu as raison vu le visage qu'il a fait.

Dis à qui tu pense à mon oreille et je te dirais, si ce que tu pense est vrai ou faux.

Kei s'approcha donc de l'inconnue, mais au moment ou il allait dire ce qu'il pensait à l'inconnue, Tadashi prit la parole pour dire :

Ne me dites pas que Aoi est amoureux d'Hikari

Après son intervention, il eut un grand silence, et la fille hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Akira prit la parole, avec un rire moqueur :

Alors tu sais pourquoi Ryu a prit Finn dans ses bras, peut-être.

Euh… Bah… Oui…dit l'inconnue.

Alors ? demanda sèchement Mégumi.

C'est que… commença la jeune fille.

C'est parce que je suis une fille, continua Finn.

Un deuxième silence prit place, c'est l'inconnue qui le brisa, en disant quelque chose qui en choquant plus d'un.

Alisa si tu veux, tu peux aussi aller assez bien avec Aoi.

Non, mais, je ne suis pas ton jouet, s'énerva Alisa.

Je sais, dit la jeune demoiselle, en prenant un air sérieux et calme, mais maintenant tu sais pourquoi, tu ne peux avoir « celui que tu aime ».

Connasse, murmura Alisa.

Donc la personne qui sortais avec Ryu était Finn et celle qui sortait avec Finn était Ryu, dit Hikari.

Oui… Mais tout à fait, car ils ne sorte pas officiellement ensemble, dit la fille avec un air de tristesse, et à dieu.

Quand la jeune lycéenne eut finit sa phrase, la vue de chaque personnes présente commença à se troubler, et tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Quel que temps plus tard, un par un se réveillèrent :

Hikari et Kei, assit dans le canapé leur tête appuyée sur l'épaule (ou la tête) de l'autre.

Akira et Tadashi, au pied d'un fauteuil dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mégumi entre les jambes de Yahiro, Yahiro les bras autour de la taille de Mégumi, au pied d'un autre fauteuil.

Sakura la tête sur les genou de Jun, Jun la main dans les cheveux de Sakura, au pied d'un arbres.

Finn et Ryu couché l'un sur l'autre, en face de Sakura et Jun.

Alisa et Aoi, assit dos à dos avec un arbre entre eux.

Quand tous se réveillèrent regardèrent leur compagnon à coté d'eux et l'embrassèrent ou ce faisait embrassaient, sauf Alisa, qui regardait d'un mauvais œil le couple de Finn et Ryu, et Aoi, qui soupira en voyant le couple de Hikari et Kei.

Après, tout les couples regardèrent autour d'eux et ne furent pas surpris de voir Finn avec Ryu, ou que Mégumi soit (enfin) dans les bras de Yahiro, mais furent étonnés de ne pas voir l'inconnue. Quand tout un coup la porte s'ouvrit et …


	2. Mission Cafè

**Chapitre 2**

Quand tous se réveillèrent regardèrent leur compagnon à coté d'eux et l'embrassèrent ou ce faisait embrassaient, sauf Alisa, qui regardait d'un mauvais œil le couple de Finn et Ryu, et Aoi, qui soupira en voyant le couple de Hikari et Kei.

Après, tout les couples regardèrent autour d'eux et ne furent pas surpris de voir Finn avec Ryu, ou que Mégumi soit (enfin) dans les bras de Yahiro, mais furent étonnés de ne pas voir l'inconnue. Quand tout un coup la porte s'ouvrit et …

L'inconnue réapparut devant eux accompagné d'une personne qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'elle. L'inconnue parla au jeune homme, celui-ci acquiessa, et prit la parole:

-Bonjour, je suis Tristant et la fille à coté de moi est ma soeur, Christelle.

Pendant qu'il parlait, les couples les regardèrent de haut en bas, et de bas en haut et se rendirent compte que les personnes qui se tenait devant eux étaient étrangement belles : La fille avait de long cheveux brun presque noir et bouclés, ses yeux étaient marron ou gris suivant la lumière qu'il y avait autour d'eux, sa peau était mate, elle était assez grande pour son âge et était habillée de noir, son frère était comme son contrait mais était tout aussi beau, ses cheveux court, lisse et blond lui tombés un peu sur les yeux, qui était d'un bleu ciel sans nuage, a peau était très blanche, il avait un peu près la même taille que sa soeur, et était habillé en blanc comme un ange.

Un silence se fit pendant cette contemplation, les deux inconnus comprirent que tout les regard les détaillaient, se regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix:

-Et si on allait prendre un café, pour faire mieux connaissance?

Les personnes répondirent, sans grandement réfléchir, d'une même voix «oui». Tristant et Christelle rigolèrent un peu et aidèrent les personnes devant eux se levaient. Ils partirent dans un petit café français, Tristant alla voir un serveur et lui parla d'une langue inconnue pour les S.A et leurs amis. Christelle les regarda un moment, puis quand elle vit qu'ils essayaient de savoir qu'elle était cette langue, elle dit:

-C'est du Français

Un peu après Tristant leur fit signe de le suivre, ils montèrent un escalier et se trouvèrent dans une pièce où il y avait plusieurs table avec plein de personnes. Les S.A regardèrent les personnes autour d'eux, ils ne virent que des personnes de classe moyenne, quand d'un seul coup ils se sentirent poussé...

**Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'avais plus d'idée et puis si vous aimez ou pas, laissez comme même un petit review.**

**Et Dominique tu me diras si tu aimes ou pas, s'il te plait, tu m'as comme même aider pour le premiers chapitre... Alors s'il te plait.**

**Salut à tous et j'essaierais de plublier le troisièmr chapitre le plus vite...**


	3. Mission Maison

**Chapitre 3**

Les S.A regardèrent les personnes autour d'eux, ils ne virent que des personnes de classe moyenne, quand d'un seul coup ils se sentirent poussé...

C'était Christelle qui les avit poussé, pour qui suivent Tristant, qui était déjà deux tables devant eux... puis, il marchèrent et dépassèrent trois où cinque tables, pour se retrouver se la terasse du café, Tristant s'assit à une table, les autres firent de même, un serveur vint prendre leur commande (celui-ci parlait en japonais).

Ils discutèrent un long moment pour que enfin quelqu'un, qui se nomme Tadashi, pose la question:

-En fait, vous êtes Français?

-Oui, mais pour les français, on est Suisse car on habite à la frontièrent des deux pays coté France, répondirent-ils.

-Hum, je vois... Et d'où vous venez ça s'appelle comment? demanda Sakura.

-De Prevessin-Moëns, je doute que vous connaissait c'est un coin paumé, leur dit Christelle.

-Hum, j'aimerais bien visité, moi, si vous vouliez bien, dit Finn

-Bien sur. Hein, frangin, on pourra même les accueillir chez nous, hein? dit Christelle avec un air de chien battu.

-Oui, bien sur, soeurette, bien sur, mais tu es sur que ce ne sera pas un petit, non?

-Mais, bien sur que non, je te parle de la maison en-bas pas celle dans la montagne.

-Oui, alors sa va, mais ils vont de perdre, alors vous venez quand? dit-il en se retournant vers les autres.

-Hum, pendant les vacances qui sont dans une semaines, si nos parents sont d'accord, dirent-ils tous en même temps, sauf Hikari qui réfléchissait (ATTENTION c'est très rare)

-Pourquoi, on se perdrais dans votre maison? rajouta Yahiro(Hikari réfléchis toujours)

-Si, on a eu des aperçut, mais vous verrez bien quand vous viendraient, lui répondit Tristant (et Hikari réfléchie encore, attention cela devient grave.)

-Hikari, sa va? marqua Megumi sur sont carnet (elle parle plus, Ouin, Ouin)

-Hum, moi je veux veux bien venir, mais je crois pas que j'ai l'argent...

-Pas grave on peut te le payait si tu veux, lui dit Christelle

-C'est vrai, trop bien!

-Papa va te tuer Christelle, soupira Tristant

-Mais, non, je réctifie, il t'aurait tué, mais pas moi, je suis sa petite princesse, mon cher frère.

-Ah, oui, j'oubliais, demi-soeur, il finit sa phrase en accuenta bien sur le dernier mot.

-Ok, bon, bah, on va partir maintenant salut... dit-elle en partant avec son demi-frère, ou plutôt entrainnant son demi-frère sous les regard surpris des autres personnes présentes autours de la table.

Après que la semaine, avant les vacances, passa, tous les S.A et leur petit ami(e) partirent prendre l'avion avec leur billet. Tout le monde monta dans l'avion, direction Genève, car il n'y avait pas d'aéroport à Prevessin (et je sais ce que je dis, j'y vis).

Arrivé à l'aéroport, les S.A , leurs amis,le demi-frère et la demi-soeur(je sais pas d'oû me vient cette idée) les attendaient( ils étaient partit qu'elque jours après leur discussion au café). Ils allèrent tous dans la maison, que Christelle leur avait parlé( je sais pas si cela se dit). Les personnes présentes n'en revenèrent pas, devant eux se tenait une maison, qui était aussi grande que la maison de Kei à Londre, plus la plus grande maison de Yahiro... -Bon, bah, vous voici chez nous... dit simplement Tristant. Tout le monde rentra dans le parc, qui servait de jardin à la maison, puis dans la maison. L'intérieur de la maison était comme toute villa Française, en dix fois plus grand...

Christelle montra à ses invités leur chambre, mais avant elle demanda qui voulait dormir avec qui, les chambres se composèrent comme ça:

-Kei et Hikari

-Sakura avec Jun

-Akira avec Tadashi

-Yahiro et Megumi

-Ryu et Finn

-Aoi

-Alisa

-Et les deux frère et soeur dans leur chambre respective.

_**_ Que va-t-il se passait àprès (moi-même je ne sais pas)**

**Salut à tous et mais croyait pas que je ne sais pas qui ira aves qui et si il y aura des célibatèrent.**


	4. Mission Aquaparc

**Chapitre 4**

Quelques jours passèrent, pui ils décidèrent d'aller à aquaparc (J'adore cette endroit, il y a plein de tobogans avec ou sans boué et de piscines). Ils firent plusieurs tobogans, sauf Aoi, qui en réalité avait peur de l'eau( pauvre petit chaton, pas grave pour ce qui comprennent pas, cette fan-fiction n'est pas à compèrendre), mais ne voulait pas l'avouer. Tristant décida de trainer Aoi, mais celui-ci ne voulut point, alors Tristant alla decendre l'escalier,( car le tobogan qu'il veut prendre finit en bas de l'escalier) pour prendre une bouée noir. Il remonta l'escalier, quand il arriva en haut il vit le mec de l'hôpital:

-Eh cousin, tu viens avec nous, prend une bouée.

Le concerné, se tourna et sourit à son cousin.

-Ouai, si tu veux, comme ça je m'éloignerais, de la sansue qui ne va pas tarder, alors dépêchons nous.

-Ouai, si tu m'aides, à trainer le mec, là-bas, dit il Tristant en montrant Aoi, en haut du tobogan.

-Eh, bah, cousin ja savais pour tes penchant sexuelle , mais j'avoue que c'est une belle proie.

-Arrête, c'est une des personnes que ma soeur c'est pris d'affection, et elle veut te caser avec l'une d'elle, tiens elle est là-bas, dit-il en désignant Alisa, qui s'approchait d'eux.

-Bon, allons prendre ton camarade et le ramener en haut du tobogan, on peut aussi demander à la fille là bas, il désigna Alisa, de nous rejoindre. Et je vois que cousine est toujoura aussi sociable (pas comme celle qui écrit cette fan-fiction).

-Je crois que c'est qu'elle veut faire, Alisa, mais là tu devrais peut-être aller prendre une boué, avant que ta sensue arrive.

Et le cousin dessenda prendre une bouée, Tristant s'approcha de Alisa et lui proposa de venir avec eux, elle accepta, car elle ne savait pas quoi faire (c'est vrai il y atellement de tobogan, trop bien).

Tous trois attrapèrent Aoi, et le trainèrent jusqu'en haut du tobogan, en le portant avec une bouée (ce qui n'est pas de tout repos, vu les marches qu'il y a).

Arriver en haut, Aoi, ne put plus decendre, enfin c'est ce que Tristant lui avait dit, alla dans une boué avec Tristant quand leur tour arriva, puis le cousin alla avec Alisa, dans la bouée ( ah oui, je l'avais pas dit c'étaint des bouée deux places). Quand la boué, de Tristant et Aoi, s'engoufra dans le tunnel, Aoi comprit trop tard que le tunnel était aussi noir que la bouée, et la bouée allait de plus en plus vite. Aoi avait aussi peur du noir et de la vitesse (mais quel peureux), Hurla, et Tristant lui dit qu'il pouvait le tenir s'il avit peur, et Aoi s'accrocha au torse de Tristant, qui était devant lui. Tristant ne comprit point pourquoi, il ressentit des frissons àce moment là. Quand Aoi vu de la lumière il lacha Tristant, juste avant qu'on les prenne en photo (heureusement pour eux). Ils arrivèrent dans une piscine, et la bouée se retourna, pour les mettre à l'eau. Il sortirent de la piscine, et allèrent ranger le bouée, puis retournèrent vers le bassin pour attendre le cousin de Tristant et Alisa. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plutard, ils avait l'air d'avoir discuté pendant tout le trajet et partirent de leur côté, en disant « à plus »aux deux autres. Tristant ne out s'empêcher à voix haute:

-Ils feront un beau cople.

-Tu as raison, alors vaut mieux les laisser tranquille, et aller nous reposé.

-Tu crois pouvoir te défiler comme ça, non mais?

-Bah quoi?

-On va faire un autre tobogan, ils montèrent, et Tristant tenda une boué bleu à Aoi, qui se sentit obligé de la prendre, et de suivrent celui qui la tendait. Christelle regardait la scène de loin, et se dit que finalement Aoi irait bien avec son demi-frère, et que Alisa tait trés bien avec son cousin, car elle les avait vu partirent faire un tobogan ensemble.

Ala fin de la journée, un nouveau couple s'était formé, Alisa et le cousin de Christelle, alors Christelle décida d'inviter son cousin qui dormit dans la chambre de Alisa.

Les vacances se terminèrent sans trop d'encombre, et tout le monde du repartir chez eux, le cousin repartit aussi au japon, plus exatement à l'hôpital.

Tristant parla à sa soeur des fricons qu'il eut dans le tunnel noir (je peux pas doner les vrai noms des tobogan, sinon vous n'y comprenerait plus rien). Elle lui répondit sur son ton le plus innocent: Tu es amoureux de Aoi, je ferais tout pour t'aider, en finissant sa phrase, elle fit son sourire le plus machiabélique, et en rigolant un peu.

Des mois passèrent et les sentiments de Tristant s'approfondissait, et il éetait de plus en plus triste, sa soeur s'en apperçut, et décida de le ramener au japon, pour voir Aoi.

De l'autre côté du continent, Eurasie, Aoi avait une boule de tristesse depuis qu'il était partit de Prevessin, mais cachait cette tristesse, qu'il avait juste parce qu'il était tombé son le charmr du blond.

Christelle et Tristant prirent donc l'avion, pour aller voir leur consin, même si ce n'était qu'un pretexte pour aller au japon. Et leur cousin le savait, car sa cousine l'avait mis dans la confidence. Leur cousin les attendait à l'arrivée, et les emmena chez lui. Le lendemain ils allèrent à la serre des S.A. Tous étaient surpris de revoir Christelle et Tristant, mais en furent ravit, surtout Aoi. Christelle se débrouillait toujours pour que Tristant se retrouve seul avec Aoi, personne ne remarqua son manège, sauf son cousin qui l'aidait pour sesplans. Au bout d'une semaine Aoi embrassa Tristant, qui répomdit aussitôt. Et voilà comment Christelle avait créé deux autres couples dans l'entourage des S.A.

Christelle dit en revoir aux couples qui essayèrent de la retenir, mais Tristant leur dit:

-Elle va voire son père et sa mère.

-En fait, vous avez quels parents en commin? demanda Tadashi, en mangeant.

-Notre père... Le Diable.

-Quoi, et sa mère c'est qui et ta mère c'est qui? demanda Ryu

-Sa mère c'est la femme du Diable, qui est pratiquemment aussi démoniaque que lui, et ma mère c'est la soeur de Dieu, qui est pratiquemment plus gentilm que Dieu.

Les S.A semblèrent rassuré, en sachant qui était la mère de Trsitant, mais dans aucune tête passèrent la pensée que le petit copain de Alisa était le cousin de Tristant et de... Christelle..

**Fin**

**J'espèrent que ça vous a plu.**

**A la fin je n'avais plus beaucoup d'idée, alors j'ai décidé de me reposer sur l'idée que Tristant et Aoi sortent ensembles, comme le cousin, dont je ne sais pas le nom, et Alisa**


End file.
